


Iron cat

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [29]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tony è stato trasformato in un gatto. Steve è l'unico che ha capito che c'è una nuova minaccia all'orizzonte.





	Iron cat

Ironcat

Cap.1 Tony gatto

Steve sbadigliò, socchiuse gli occhi e allungò le gambe. "Tipico di Stark, invitarci e non presentarsi neanche" borbottò. Guardò Bruce pulirsi ripetutamente gli occhiali e passarsi ritmicamente la mano tra i capelli umidicci.  
Bruce infilò gli occhiali, si guardò intorno e storse il labbro.  
“Se così fosse, sarebbe in laboratorio” sussurrò.  
Si sentì ticchettare ripetutamente contro i pantaloni, avanzò e si voltò abbassando il capo.  
“Un gatto?” chiese.  
Steve lo afferrò per i peli sopra il collo e lo sollevò. Osservò la pelliccia castana. La creatura dimenò la coda soffiando e i baffi gli tremavano. "Ciao micino" sussurrò Steve. La tuta gli si ricoprì di peli castano chiari e neri.  
Il gatto soffiò facendo fremere i baffi, dimenò le zampette muovendo la coda a destra e sinistra. Bruce sorrise, si piegò in avanti e carezzò il pelo del micio. Sentì qualcosa di metallico, aggrottò le sopracciglia e sporse il capo.  
“Steve, abbiamo un problema” disse.  
Steve abbassò lo sguardo e vide un reattore arc grande un'unghia di un pollice nel petto del micio che brillavano di luce azzurrina. Steve sgranò gli occhi e aprì l'altra mano. Corrugò la fronte, sollevò le sopracciglia e fece un mezzo ghigno a denti stretti. "Uh ... Tony?" domandò.   
Il gatto miagolò, arricciò le sopracciglia e dimenò la coda allargando le zampe superiori. Bruce ticchettò sul piccolo reattore, inarcò un sopracciglio spingendosi gli occhiali contro il naso.  
“Come è finito gatto?” chiese.  
Steve strinse il felino al petto muscoloso all'altezza della stella bianca. "Un'invenzione?" domandò.  
Il gatto afferrò con le unghie la maglia, le orecchie erano appiattite contro il pelo. Negò con il muso ripetutamente scuotendo la coda, Bruce sospirò.  
“Credo ci capisca, e che non sia d'accordo”.  
Steve gli staccò le zampette dal proprio petto e guardò il pizzetto nero del micetto, osservò il suo nasino rosato fremere e delle minuscole sopracciglia abbassarsi. "Siamo sotto attacco, Stark?" chiese.  
Tony miagolò ripetutamente agitando la coda, mosse le zampe in aria e soffiò appiattendo maggiormente le orecchie. Bruce ridacchiò, indicò il tavolino.  
“Forse dovrebbe metterlo giù, Steve. Non credo stia comodo”.  
Steve si alzò in piedi, corrugò la fronte e socchiuse gli occhi. "Chiama gli altri Avengers ... ora" ordinò. Si tolse lo scudo dalle spalle tenendolo con un braccio e con l'altra mano mise Tony sulla sua spalla. "Siamo sotto attacco" ringhiò.   
Bruce deglutì, annuì e corse fuori. Tony si accoccolò sulla spalla di Steve, gli strofinò la guancia contro il capo e miagolò. Prese a frustargli la spalla con la coda. Bruce rientrò, Clint sporse il capo alle sue spalle e sgranò gli occhi.  
“Ma allora eri serio!” esclamò.  
'' Bruce tutti vuol dire tutti. Clint controlla il perimetro. Siamo sotto attacco''ordinò Steve. Prese il palmare dalla tasca e telefonò a Fury.  
Bruce arrossì, si sistemò gli occhiali.  
“Clint mi ha detto che Natasha è in missione e Thor si trova in New Mexico” sussurrò.  
Clint prese a ondeggiare una freccia davanti al muso del micio, che dimenò le zampette saltando per afferrarla. Barton alzò il capo, sogghignò.  
“Non credo sia un attacco Capitano”.  
Steve ticchettò sulla testa del gatto e sospirò. '' Visto che non mi credete, cercherò solo'' sibilò.  
Il numero del generale dava occupato e rimise il cellulare al suo posto.  
Clint tirò indietro la freccia, Tony saltò afferrandola con la bocca e la lanciò colpendo una presa. La presa emise dei bagliori bluastri, saltò con una piccola esplosione e da essa uscirono una serie di topi meccanici. Bruce batté le palpebre, si strofinò gli occhiali.  
“Ha imparato a mirare, oltre che a miagolare” sussurrò.  
Steve sfoderò la pistola e iniziò a sparare ai topi. Utilizzò lo scudo per decapitarne un paio, vedendo le loro teste precipitare con crepitii e scintille rossastre.  
Clint incoccò una freccia, colpi uno dei topi e quello esplose uccidendone altro cinque. Bruce afferrò Tony, il gatto lo graffiò e saltò in avanti. Addentò uno dei topi, tirò una codata ad un secondo e miagolò soffiando.  
Steve sparò negli occhi ad altri topi, facendoli cadere in terra non funzionanti, continuando a rilanciare lo scudo per decapitarli.  
Bruce osservò i topi continuare ad uscire.  
“Bisogna tappare il buco e trovare il nido!”.  
Tony miagolò ripetutamente, tre topi gli erano addosso. Clint ne calciò uno, tirò una freccia facendone esplodere una decina.  
“Ma come mai dei topi meccanici hanno trasformato Stark in un gatto-cecchino-killer?”.  
Steve recuperò Tony e lo strinse a sé. "Clint, cerca il nido. Probabilmente è nelle fondamenta della Torre. Bruce, tu prendi Tony e cerca una cura. Io chiudo il buco" ordinò. Lanciò il gatto in braccio a Banner.  
Bruce strinse il gatto, balzò oltre una decina di topi e si nascose dietro il mobile dell'angolo bar e sporse il capo. Clint toccò la ricetrasmittente con una mano, conficcò una freccia in un topo con l'altra.  
“Tasha, torna alla Tower appena puoi. C'è un'invasione di topi meccanici che trasformano la gente in gatti” informò.  
Corse verso la finestra e saltò oltre il vetro, Bruce strinse il gatto chiudendo gli occhi, il battito cardiaco era accelerato e sentiva il sudore gocciolargli sulle tempie.  
“Non sono sicuro che dovrebbe restare con me!” esclamò.  
Tony dimenò la coda, tirò una zampata ad uno dei topi e miagolò.  
Steve afferrò un pezzo di metallo e chiuse il buco che si era creato con l'esplosione della presa. "Banner, va via e rimani controllato. Hulk è troppo grosso per Stark al momento e non possiamo gestirlo" ordinò duro.

  
Cap.2 Da gatto a umano  
  


"Tasha è arrivata ad occuparsi di Banner, sono al piano terra della torre. In caso usciranno" disse Clint. Steve annuì. Entrambi stavano correndo dietro Tony.

"Noi vediamo di trovare il nido di questi maledetti topi meccanici" disse Rogers. Guardava il micio dimenare la coda, balzando da un punto all'altro.

Clint stringeva la lama ricurva in una mano camminando accucciato, osservava il gatto con la fronte aggrottata.

"Non doveva restare con Banner, lui?".

Tony balzò in avanti, grattò contro il muro graffiandolo e arruffò il pelo marrone. Si scostò, corse e inciampò rotolando in avanti. Si rimise in piedi sulle zampe, sollevò la coda e graffiò la gamba di un tavolo.

Steve ne osservò il musetto nero e si inumidì le labbra, scattando in avanti. Sfondò il muro con una spallata, facendo volare calcinacci ovunque.

"Stark non obbedisce mai agli ordini" brontolò.

Clint si riparò dietro il tavolo, sollevò il gatto mettendoselo in spalla e si sporse. Uscì, guardò il foro assottigliando lo sguardo.

"Ma come hanno fatto dei topi meccanici a trasformarlo in un gatto? E perché non l'hanno fatto con tutti noi?".

Steve balzò all'indietro, da un macchinario uscivano dei topi meccanici e centinaia di topi si riversarono verso il soldato. Steve si riparò dietro il suo scudo ed indietreggiò ancora.

Clint sganciò l'arco dalla spalla e cominciò a tirare frecce centrando i topi, Tony balzò giù dalla sua spalla e saltò tra le creature meccaniche dirigendosi verso la macchina, rotolò venendo investito da quattro topi e cominciò a miagolare dimenandosi, uno venne colpito da una freccia e Tony ne addentò un altro strappando i fili.

Steve si gettò tra i topi e mise anche il gatto dietro lo scudo, calciò due topi mandandoli a sbattere contro il muro.

"Se riesci, disattiva il macchinario. Clint, utilizza quelle esplosive, lo scudo ci protegge" ordinò.

Clint cliccò sul fondo dell'arco cambiando tipo di freccia, ne lanciò un paio e vi furono delle esplosioni. Tony saltò sopra lo scudo, balzò sul pavimento e corse in avanti raggiungendo il macchinario. Altri topi esplosero attorno a lui, miagolò aggrappandosi con entrambe le zampette davanti a dei fili e tirò verso il basso facendo pressione.

Il macchinario andò in corto circuito e i topi caddero in terra spenti.

Clint si rizzò di scatto, sgranò gli occhi e vide il gatto marrone steso in terra che miagolava dolorante.

"Non ci credo che ha salvato la casa da gatto!".

Steve prese il micio tra le braccia e lo cullò.

"Fai risalire Banner. Temo sia ferito" gemette.

Clint attivò l'auricolare.

"Banner, Tasha, risalite. Stark è ferito".

Tony miagolò girandosi sul ventre, emise una serie di fusa e sollevò la zampetta un colpetto sulla guancia di Steve. L'ascensore si aprì e Bruce uscì di corsa, Natasha lo seguì stringendo la pistola in mano.

"Avete controllato se ci sono sostante tossiche che tramutano in gatti?".

Steve deglutì rumorosamente ed avanzo verso di loro, camminando tra i resti dei topi.

"Veramente no" ammise.

Natasha si coprì il viso e si avvicinò al macchinario, si mise in ginocchio passando il cellulare sull'oggetto. Banner prese in braccio Tony e gli tastò il ventre, Tony miagolò dimenando la coda. Clint si sporse, vide Natasha indietreggiare. Natasha si portò una ciocca di capelli rossi dietro l'orecchio sollevando lo sguardo dal telefono.

"Secondo i dati questo macchinario era collegato direttamente al laboratorio di Stark. Miravano a lui".

Clint strinse le labbra aggrottando la fronte.

"Ma chi?".

Bruce scrollò le spalle, carezzò il capo nero di Tony.

"Mentre eravamo al piano di sotto ho trovato dei suoi appunti in proposito, forse riesco a riportarlo normale e farcelo dire".

Steve guardò in viso Banner.

"Stark come sta?" gli domandò con voce grave. Abbassò lo sguardo e voltò il capo nella direzione della russa.

"Hydra? Qualche altro inventore?" domandò.

Natasha lesse velocemente i dati sul proprio cellulare e si leccò le labbra.

"Non ci sono segni di nessuna fabbrica, ma è evidentemente troppo semplice per essere dell'HYDRA".

Clint incrociò le braccia robuste al petto, spostò il peso da un piede all'altro.

"Qualche rivale che voleva ucciderlo ed ha sbagliato macchinario?".

Bruce si diresse verso l'ascensore con il gatto in braccio, lo cullava leggermente.

"Ha bisogno di qualche fasciatura, ma sarà più semplice una volta riportato umano e potrà chiarirci i dubbi sulla sua ... trasformazione".

Steve seguì Banner in laboratorio, mentre Natasha pattugliò e controllò il resto della Tower.

Bruce poggiò delicatamente il gatto sul lettino, raggiunse il tavolo da lavoro di Tony e il micio emise una serie di miagolii acuti. Banner toccò un oggetto, Tony soffiò con forza, Banner passò al successivo e Tony dimenò la gola miagolando, Bruce sospirò passando ad una fiala ricolma di liquido ed il gatto fece le fusa rotolando sul ventre. Bruce scosse il capo, prese una siringa riempiendola con il liquido.

"In qualche modo, sembra che Tony abbia un antidoto a questi tipi di trasformazioni. Suppongo li avesse preparati in caso Loki facesse una delle sue visite".

Steve si sedette su una delle sedie nel laboratorio e si passò le mani tra i capelli.

"Non sembra opera di Loki" mormorò con voce roca.

Bruce scosse il capo, si sistemò gli occhiali e raggiunse il gatto.

"No, neanche a me, ma a sentire le sue fusa vuole questo".

Ridacchiò, si passò la mano tra i corti capelli castano chiaro.

"Visto che da quanto ho capito ha disattivato il macchinario anche da gatto, immagino sappia quello che fa".

Le gote di Steve divennero leggermente rosse.

"Immagino" bisbigliò.

Bruce inniettò la sostanza nel gatto, Tony iniziò a miagolare appallottolandosi su se stesso, Bruce si guardò intorno e girò attorno ad un tavolo coprendolo con una coperta. Il bozzolo sotto di essa si ingigantì, Tony spuntò il capo da sotto la coperta; due orecchie marroni gli decoravano i capelli castani.

"Se non prendi anche le pasticche sotto l'ampolla, non combineremo niente!" si lamentò.

Bruce inarcò un sopracciglio, sospirò scuotendo il capo.

"Ciao anche a te, sono felice tu stia bene" borbottò.

Tony tirò fuori il braccio da sotto la coperta, la mano era coperta di pelo e le unghie erano ancora da gatto.

"Cap? A verbale, voglio un aumento".

Steve si passò una mano sul viso, ingoiando un risolino.

"Ti paghi da solo, Stark" disse, cercando di rendere serio il tono.

Tony emise un basso sbuffo che suonò come un soffio felino, Bruce prese le pastiglie da sotto l'ampolla con il liquido, ne mise due in mano e le porse a Tony. Tony le ingoiò, le orecchie cominciarono a rimpicciolirsi e lui si umettò le labbra.

"Risposta alle domande serie: se voi accendeste la TV, sapreste che le Hammer Industries hanno cominciato a vendere illegalmente armi, specialmente nella zona di Harlam".

La porta del laboratorio si aprì, Natasha avanzò stringendo in mano il cellulare.

"Ho chiamato la Hill, ha detto che i pezzi del macchinario vengono dalle Hammer Industries".

Bruce indicò con il capo Tony, accennando un sorriso.

"Quello che ci stava dicendo anche lui".

Tony annuì, si mise seduto mostrando una coda da gatto che si rimpiccioliva progressivamente.

"Killian è in prigione, ma a quanto pare ha trovato degli amichetti che piazzano la sua roba. Roba che vale quanto i fuochi d'artificio. O fanno tanto rumore, o ti fanno saltare un braccio, a seconda dell'umore".

Steve accavallò le gambe ed incrociò le braccia al petto.

"Quindi è stato un attacco degli alleati di Hammer?" domandò serio.

Tony ondeggiò la mano in aria, sbuffò roteando gli occhi.

"Avevo un po' di roba per combattere magie senza senso dall'arrivo di Loki, poi quando ho saputo del traffico di Hammer ho pensato di rinforzare i sistemi. Mentre lavoravo, sono diventato un adorabile micetto. Grazie del passaggio Cap, tra l'altro".

Natasha strinse le labbra, digitò velocemente sul cellulare annuendo.

"Chiamerò la Hill, così da far mettere subito Hammer in isolamento. Quel tipo è stupido, ma sa farsi degli amici, quindi meglio metterlo in isolamento".

Bruce rabbrividì, deglutì leccandosi le labbra e si tolse gli occhiali, li pulì ripetutamente.

"Possiamo farlo?".

"L'arma che hanno usato per trasformarsi è ancora alla Tower? Dobbiamo distruggerla? O si è autodistrutta dopo averti colpito? Immagino non dovesse nemmeno trasformarti in gatto". Rogers interrogò Stark.

Bruce si infilò gli occhiali, deglutì e prese una bottiglietta d'acqua schiacciata e per metà bevuta.

"Forse dovresti dargli tempo di riprendersi, ha appena avuto una brutta giornata".

Tony scrollò le spalle, afferrò la bottiglietta e bevve tutto d'un fiato, la gettò dietro di sé.

"L'arma sarebbe quella roba che ho distrutto ad unghiate. Finirò di smontarla quando avrò delle mani come si deve e userò i pezzi per fare miniature di Captain America che si lamenta".

Steve si alzò in piedi e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

"Hai ragione, vai a riposarti Stark. Il mondo è felice di riaverti dotato di mani".

Si voltò e si diresse verso l'uscita.

"E ricordati di rivestirti" gli ordinò.

Tony scosse il capo, sogghignò divertito e si sporse lasciando scivolare la coperta lungo il petto muscoloso.

"Era un modo per dirti che ti sono mancato?".

Natasha ridacchiò, afferrò la mano di Bruce e lo spinse verso l'uscita.

"Prima che Stark decida di provare a vedere quanto è mancato a Steve e ti traumatizzi, è meglio andare" sussurrò.

Lo spinse fuori, Bruce voltò il capo e Tony agitò la mano salutandolo con un sogghigno.

Steve avvampò.

" _Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaark_!" sbraitò.


End file.
